Bicycles typically have a front wheel and handle bar portion that is freely pivotable for steering the bicycle. However, the free movement of the front wheel and handle bars can render it difficult to park the bicycle upright, push the bicycle or change a tire on the bicycle or perform other repairs. Further, since the front wheel and handle bars can rotate upon lifting, the acts of carrying the bicycle, mounting the bicycle on a rack or carrier, or hanging the bicycle for storage can be difficult. Conventional apparatuses for stabilizing a bicycle for repairs can be bulky and inconvenient for use remotely. It would be desirable to develop devices and methods for stabilizing a bicycle.